Stay
by maryshine
Summary: Time together before the final battel with the Tengu Shredder has some intresting results. Takes place at the end of the Lost season, during Back to the Sewer season and then after Turtles Forever.
1. Dusk

**Author's Note: I own nothing! TMNT does not belong to me!! **

**Okay, I love the Lost Season, but I thought there should have been another conversation between Leonardo and Karai towards the end of the season that talked about some unresolved feelings and Karai's connection to the Shredder. So this is it. It takes place between "Past and Present" and "Enter the Dragons". **

** I also would like to dedicate this story to all those TMNT 2k3 fans who want Karai and Leo together, although it looks like it is never going to happen (sob!). **

** I read it over about three times so I apologize if there is still some grammar and spelling ****errors. I love reviews! Let me know if this chapter is believable. Enjoy!**

"Nooo!!" Karai woke up with a start. For a second, she forgot where she was. Yet after looking around, it all came back to her; the resurrection of the Tengu Shredder, the destruction of her headquarters, all of it. The mighty Karai was now stuck in April O'Neil's apartment. She hated April's apartment. It was cold and small. Worse, there were no foot ninjas to wait on her. Karai was grateful that at least Chaplin dropped off her comfortable black tank and leotards for her to wear. Karai sighed and looked out the window. The sun was setting in what looked like ancient Japan. It had been two weeks since the Tengu Shredder destroyed her dignity and redid the city to his liking. It has also been a few days since Karai and the turtles failed to use the keystones against the Shredder. Karai scowled at the thought of their failure. The turtles' great plant to get the stones was nothing but a waste of time. The Tengu Shredder still lived.

Karai punched her pillow in anger. Angry at the turtles. If they hadn't stolen the pedant, none of this would have happened.

All of the sudden she heard the downstairs door open. Karai's heart leaped. Although April had promised that this place was safe, Karai knew better. She reached for her weapons only to remember that she didn't have them.

"You know you aren't going to find your weapons."

Although the light in the room was dim, Karai could see Leonardo's shadow at the door, with a covered plate in his hands. Karai let out an angry sigh. Just what she needed: her swollen enemy to come mock her.

"And where is Miss O'Neil?" Karai asked.

"I gave her and Casey the night off."

"And there was no one else but you to come guard me?"

"Karai, there was no one else who _wanted _to be here with you."

Karai wanted to reply, but held her tongue. What ever was on that plate smelled good, and she was hungry. As if Leonardo could read her mind, he set down the plate on the night table. Karai removed the table cloth and groan.

"Not a fan of pizza, I take."

"Not in the least," spat Karai. Yet, she forced herself to take a bite. Surprisingly, it was rather decent.

Instead of Leonardo leaving Karai to eat alone like April did, he just stood by her bed, watching her.

Karai tried to focus on her dinner instead of the green turtle by her bedside. How dare he stay! Could she not at least eat in peace? After all, it was the turtles who were responsible for her father's exile. If Leonardo had just let him go, everything would have been alright. But instead, her beloved father was gone, the Tengu Shredder was back, and she was practically a prisoner.

Bitterly Karai continued to eat in silence, glaring at Leonardo. In turn, Leonardo crossed his arms with a serious look on his face.

Not able to stand the staring contest any longer, Karai pushed her plate away and said: "Have you any other great ideas to defeat the Shredder?"

"Not yet."

Karai sighed and looked out the window. The truth was Karai doubted that _anyone _could defeat the Tengu Shredder, much less herself and four green turtles.

Karai turned back to Leonardo. "We can not defeat him, can we?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Karai bit her tough, surprised that she had even said that. Why was admitting defeat?

Surprised that Karai asked such a question, Leonardo looked out the window to think of an easy way to answer. He wasn't sure if they could defeat the Shredder. He only knew that somehow Karai was a part of it. Leonardo turned back to Karai.

"There is a way, Karai. Or rather one person who could help end this."

Karai raised her eye brows. "Who?"

"You."

Karai was shocked. What game was Leonardo playing?

"Me?" She sputtered. "How?"

"Master Splinter and the Ancient One believe that because you share the Shredder's mantle, you share a psychic link between yourself and the Shredder. This link could be the Shredder's undoing. It was what my dream was trying to tell me all along."

"And how am I to harvest this power?"

"By learning how to mediate, completely. Master Splinter and the Ancient One will help you."

Karai turned away. Now she knew why the honorable Leonardo had come. It wasn't out of the goodness of his heart, but rather to make sure Karai did her job.

"So that is why you came. You can to make sure I did my job."

"Is that what you think, Karai?" Leonardo asked, his voice rising. He got off the bed, knocking the plate to the floor. It crashed into pieces with a bang.

Karai's eyes grew wide. It wasn't normally that easy to get such a reaction out of Leonardo. Yet she wasn't going to try to control her anger.

"You have no idea what honor is," Karai said with a sneer.

Leonardo glared at Karai. His eyes were full of fury.

"I have no idea what honor is?" He exclaimed.

"A year ago you tried to destroy my family! Two years ago you tried to help your evil father escape at our disposal. Do you have any idea how much your betrayal hurt me? I thought ….I thought….." Leonardo stopped and sighed.

Karai narrowed her eyes. What was he trying to say?

Leonardo turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Karai stood up and grabbed Leonardo's arm. Leonardo tried to fight her off. A loud clap of thunder caused the building to shake, and the lights to go out. Startled, Karai begin to loss her balance and fell backwards, bringing Leonardo with her.

They landed back on the bed. Karai looked up to see Leonardo staring down at her. His arms wrapped around her back. Karia's arms rested on Leonardo's triceps. For a minute, neither of them said a word. They just stared at each other, as though they were under a spell.

Karai felt Leonardo's ripped muscles. His skin wasn't as slimly as she had predicted, but rather smooth.

_Here is your chance _a voice whispered to her. _He is distracted. Grab his __katanas__ and stab him. _Carefully, without moving her eyes from Leonardo's face, Karai reached over towards Leonardo's back. Instead of reaching his weapons, Karai missed and touched a part of Leonardo's shell. Leonardo gasped in pain. Startled Karai looked and realized the gasp in Leonardo's shell. Kari had never paid any attention to it before. She didn't have to ask what happened to it. Karai remembered the fateful event that caused the break in his shell and the break in their friendship.

Karai closed her eyes tightly to get rid of the sympathy that she felt towards the turtle. What was she doing? Here was her chance. Leonardo was off guard. She could attack him, now and possibly win. Yet her heart was aching, aching to feel his lips on hers; to experience love, if just for one night. As much as Karai tried to deny it, she couldn't erase the deep memories of having some possible affection towards the green mutant some time ago. Could that be why she still sensed his presents when he was around her? Karai lowered her hand to cover her closed eyes. She became emotionally drained; drained from being loyal to her father, to Bushido and to her heart. Karai felt a tear drop down her check.

"Karai,"

Karai opened her eyes to see Leonardo looking down at her. His eyes were filled with concern for her.

"Should I….go?"

Without thinking, Karai whispered: "Stay." Leonardo raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

Karai only nodded. She moved her hands to Leonardo's chest. Karai could feel his heart racing as his grip around her back started to lessen. Could he be just as nervous as she?

"Karai…" Leonardo whispered, his voice almost trembling. Karai could sense that he wanted to move away from her.

"Wait," Karai murmured. Quickly, she reached up an untied Leonardo's blue eye mask. It quickly fell to the ground. Karai's green eyes stared into Leonardo's brown eyes. _Oh,_ Karai thought. _So that is what color his eyes are._ Outside the finally sun set, leaving the two foes alone in the dark.


	2. Dawn

**Once again, I own nothing!! Thanks to all for the reviews, it means a lot. The more feedback I get, the more encouragement I have to write!! Tell me if I portrayed the characters right. Thanks! Oh, and happy sweet 16th, Wada! **

**I felt there was a huge gap in the story line between "Past and Present" and "Enter The Dragons." There are some questions I had so I made up some answers! Tell me what you think. **

**

* * *

**

Leonardo stood in the ally outside April's apartment. The sun was rising over what should be New York, but now looked like ancient Japan.

Leonardo looked up to see the Mistress Karai in the window, looking down at him. Her arms were folded. A scowl was upon her face. Leonardo frowned recalling the first thing Karai had said when she woke up in his arms not too long ago: _This can never be_.

Remembering her cold words filled Leonardo with anger. He put his hand into a fist and turned away. How could he let Karai fool him yet again? Leonardo knew that he should have left the apartment long before this morning but it was though he was under a spell.

Leonardo closed his eyes, trying to erase the memory of pervious night. Nevertheless he could not. The touch of Karai's light lips, the look in her green eyes, it all came back to him. Leonardo remembered what he saw in Karia big, wide eyes the pervious night as he held her. She looked so scared and so innocent. Leonardo sensed her weakness and her vulnerability . He became concern that he would physically hurt Karai. After all, this was a new territory for both and the last thing Leonardo wanted to do was to hurt her. Yet despite everything, Karai still ended up falling asleep in his arms peacefully later on. He had stayed awake the whole night watching her sleep, as though he was protecting her. For the first time, Leonardo saw not the Lady Shredder, but Karai, the girl who he used to know. Yet the Lady Shredder returned as soon as she opened her eyes.

Although Karai agreed to work with the Ancient One and Splinter, The Lady Shredder made it clear that their relationship was not to change. In the end, they were still mortal rivals.

Although Leonardo had said nothing at the time, inside his heart was breaking. Was it because Karai refused to come to her senses to disregard her Shredder personal? Or was it because she did not feel the same way he did about their time together? Leonardo shook his head. No, it had to be because Karai still refused to change her ways. Just when Leonardo thought he finally got through to Karai, that she would change her ways, she betrayed him once again. _There will never be any change in her,_ Leonardo thought. His heart became hard with regret.

_Why did I come last night_? Leonardo thought to himself. Of course, he knew the answer. It was the Ancient One and Master Splinter who had suggested that Leonardo talk to Karai. Through their meditation, they had discovered that there was a link between Karai and the Demon Shredder. Being that the turtles dreamt that Karai was reaching out to Leonardo, and given their past, it only made sense that Leonardo should be the one to go and convince Karai that she must work directly with Master Splinter and the Ancient One. Otherwise, the Demon Shredder may never be destroyed.

But how on earth had he, Leonardo, the leader, the one who was always in control, let his passions overcome him? Before last night, Leonardo believed that if anything, his relationship with Karai was platonic. Yet now he wasn't too sure. Once Karia put her hands to his chest, Leonardo knew he should leave. He should go through the door and never looked back. However, he didn't and once Karai threw his mask on the ground, Leonardo lost controlled. He had grabbed Karai and kissed her, passionately, madly, as though nothing else in the world mattered anymore. Not the Demon Shredder, not their different views of honor, nothing. All he wanted was her. Was it possible that he had always had these feeling for Karai and had just refused to let them surface?

Leonardo lowered his head in shame. He had failed his father in the worse way. He had disgraced himself, and his family. True, he had accomplished his mission: to convince Karia to work with the Ancient One and Master Splinter, but at what cost? _At the cost of finally accepting the truth about Karai, _the leader though. Although last night was reprehensible, it was also a revolution that Karia would always remain the Lady Shredder and therefore could never be trusted. Leonardo would never let his guard down around the Lady Shredder ever again. What was done was done. Leonardo and Karai had made a pact that not a word of their night would ever be spoken. Leonardo was sure that in time it would be forgotten by both of them. Leonardo sighed and looked ahead to the city before him. It was time to put his mistake out of his mind and move on with the battle ahead. With that in mind, Leonardo walked away into the horizon.

Karai watched Leonardo from the window until he disappeared into the rising sun. What had happened? How had she, the daughter of Oroku Saki, let herself be taken by her most hated enemy? It had to have been a spell by the Demon Shredder; yes, that had to be it, for what other explanation could it possibly be? However deep inside, Karai knew that no spell had drawn her to Leonardo. It was her heart. What would her father say if he knew? She closed her eyes, trying to erase the memory of the previous night. Yet she could not. Karai remembered the apprehension she felt the night before. This type of affection was a new territory for both of them, and somewhat painful for her. Yet for a warrior, Leonardo was gentle as could be excepted. So much so, that Karai later on felled asleep in his arms.

Karai shook her head as if trying to shake the memories away. What was done was done. It would not change the present nor the future. Yes, she would try to work with the rat and the man called the Ancient One, but only to defeat the Demon Shredder. Then she would continue her quest to destroy them, one by one, starting with Leonardo.

Karai jumped when she heard a knock at the door, followed by Chaplin's annoying greeting. Thank goodness Leonardo left through the back window! The last thing Karai wanted was Chaplin to see the leader turtle here at this hour! Karai reflected that although Chaplin was at times very annoying he was also very loyal to her. Perhaps she could start treating him more than just a servant. With this in mind, Karai walked to the door convinced that the pervious night could…and would…be forgotten.

But little did Karai know that the night could never be forgotten. Their passion was indeed their secret, but yet it was a secret that she now carried.

* * *

**Okay, so why did I put that little remark about Chaplin? If you watched the end of "Enter the Dragons," You will notice that Karai and Chaplin are holding hands. So I thought I should include something like that in my story. I also wanted to include the same distrust Leonardo has for Karai as shown in "The Journal." I noticed in "Enter the Dragons," we never saw Karai's reaction to being told about her link with the Demon Shredder. That is why I included her reaction in my last chapter. **

** I was going to stop my story here, but if you want, I shall continue. **


	3. Later

_**Author's Note: I own nothing! Once again thanks for the reviews. I want to make this story somewhat similar to the 2008 TMNT cartoon story line so I might wait until the fall to continue. Don't worry, I have some other Leo/Karai stories in mind! **_

_Some time later; the foot's new headquarters. _

Chaplin entered the Shredder's chambers to see his master in the full armor, sitting on her throne. A picture of the previous Shredder, Oroku Saki, Karai's father, was on the wall behind her. ,

"What is it?" The Shredder asked sharply.

"Ka….er..I mean Mistress; I bring news of your nemesis, the turtles."

The Shredder leaned forward. "Go on."

"They have been spotted in the sewers."

"All of them?"

"All except the rat, Mistress."

The Shredder leaned back. "Excellent. Tell the foot to stand by. When the time is right, we shall strike."

Chaplin bowed and left the room. Karai removed her helmet and smiled. So the turtles had finally returned. It had been over a year since the turtles had mysteriously disappeared. Much had changed in that time, but one thing still remained the same: Karai Saki was determined to have her revenge on the turtles. Karai's smile grew larger at the thought of the pain and suffering that awaited the turtle clan. _Soon the turtles would be all but a memory_, Karai thought to herself.

A wail from the next room interrupted the Shredder's thoughts. Immediately, she got off her chair and went to the nursery. _Well, **almos**t just a memory, _Karai thought with a sigh as she opened the door to tend to her daughter.

**Yeap, it's a girl! I was thinking about naming her either Mona Lisa or the name of Karai's daughter in the comic books (er...does anyone know what the name was?). Any advice? Reviews are appreciated!! **


	4. Karai's new buddle of joy

**First off, I know I spelt camile wrong (sorry: couldn't find the correct spelling!). Also, there is a reference to the episode "Hun on the Run." Thank you for all your reviews, especially Evil Wanda (who gave me advise for naming Karai's daughter) and Donnygirl who got me writing again!**

**

* * *

**

As Karai was feeding her daughter, Kagome, Karai hummed a lullaby that her own father, the mighty Shredder, had sung to her as a child. While the rest of the Foot building was dark and somewhat bare of material things, Karai had made sure that her daughter's nursery was filled with light and toys. She wanted her daughter to be happy, comfortable, and above all, safe. Karai glanced down at her daughter with a smile. To the Foot, she was a fierce and unforgivable leader, but to her daughter Karai tried to be a doting mother.

Except for her big brown eyes, Kagome looked just like her mother; she too had pale skin and dark hair. Karai shivered as she reflected on what her daughter looked like after her first bath. She had turned green and scaly like her father. Yet unlike Leonardo, Kagome didn't have a shell and still had ten fingers and toes.

Once Kagome was warm and dry, she had regained her human form. Chaplin's only theory as to when Kagome was able to change to her reptile form was when she was wet. "She is like a camile!" Chaplin had exclaimed with awe. Mistress Karai was not as thrilled and ordered Chaplin to find a way to prevent Kagome from regressing to her reptile form.

Chaplin had been able to invent a temporary antidote that would prevent Kagome from regaining her reptile form. Yet Chaplin warned Karai that Kagome might still be able to change into her green, scaly form as her became older. However, Karai refused to believe it. Just as she refused to believe that she was caring Leonardo's child.

Karai sighed as she continued to rock Kagome to sleep. Kagome had finished eating which meant she was ready for a nap. As Karai stared at her adorable daughter, she wondered when she started to suspect that life was growing inside of her. Was it the moment of conception? Or was it when she was trying to link herself with the Tengu Shredder? Either way, it was obvious a month later to Chaplin with Karai's complaints about over eating and nausea.

When Chaplin had carefully suggested that she was with child, Karai had refused to accept it. To accept it would mean that she was caring her foe's child, and therefore had disgraced her father. Yet even to her it soon became apparent. She felt depressed and imagined how her father would feel if he knew how she had betrayed her. Karai even considered terminating the pregnancy. But then something amazing happened: Karai felt the child move. It was then that she began to bond with her unborn child. Although the fetus was half Leonardo's it was also half hers and Karai could not bear to destroy that.

Of course, Chaplin had discovered that the fetus wasn't completely human through the ultrasounds. It didn't take long for Chaplin to guess who the father was. Needless to say, he was shocked, and perhaps even a little hurt. However, Karai knew she could count on Chaplin's loyalty to keep the identity of Kagome's father a secret. Chaplin was confounded as to how a reptile and a human could conceive a child. Yet Karai was able to supply an answer for that. It had to have happened a few years before when she was a prisoner of Agent Bishop's. Although she was only held captive for under an hour, she did recall Bishop giving her a shot from a long syringe. Bishop had bragged that it was a similar formula that had been used for a previous superhuman experiment, but won't explain what the formula was. "It is wonderful to have you as a human specimen," he had said with a sneer. What Bishop hadn't planed on was the turtles and Hun rescuing her. Although the formula didn't seem to have any outside effect on Karai, it did allow her to conceive a half reptilian child.

And now Kagome's father had returned. The question was what would Karai do now? Karai knew what she should to do: destroy the turtles and their master for all the pain they had caused her and her master. Yet could she really destroy Leonardo? Enemy or not, Leonardo was Kagome's father. Could Karai really kill the father of her child? The turtle who gave Karai this precious life? She turned her head to her father's helmet, remembering all her fatherdid for her. And in one night of passion, Karai had shamed her master in the worse way possible. Turning her head back to her sleeping daughter, Karai knew what she had to do: She had to kill Leonardo. Honor demanded it. After Karai placed her sleeping daughter in her crib, Karai put on her father's helmet and left the room. Little Kagome was left to sleep in peace, dreaming about a green turtle with a blue mask.

* * *

**Okay, did anyone else hear that this is TMNT's last TV season?? I'm upset! Any one else feel like writting a letter to 4kids.tv (or better yet, have an adress for me to write them)? **

**Anyway, please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write!!**


	5. Secrets Revealed: Post TF

**A million apologies for waiting this long to continue. I just didn't know how to continue it. Then I saw "Turtles Forever" and I got a good idea for the next chapter. I'm a tad under the weather, but I hope all my spelling and grammar is correct!**

* * *

_Takes place right after "Turtles Forever." The six heroes arrive back to their dimension after defeating the Utrom Shredder............_

Following Master Splinter, the four turtles fell out of the portal into the middle of the city. April and Casey ran towards them, throwing their arms around the green mutants and the elderly rat.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" Casey said, picking Raphael up from the ground.

"Uhg! Let go Casey, will ya?" Raphael groaned. "April, will you tell this husband of yours to cool it? We're not made of steel , ya know!"

Yet April didn't have to; soon as Karia came through the portal, Casey practically dropped Raphael. Both April and Casey stared at Karia in anticipation, ready to strike at any moment.

Splinter put his arms on Casey's and April's shoulders. "It is all right," Splinter explained. "It is because of Mistress Karia that we all still exist."

"How on earth did that happen?" April asked, relaxing her poise.

"Okay, can some one please explain what the shell is going on?" Casey added. "First there were eight turtles instead of four, then there was a big golf ball weapon thingy, then…"

Donatello put his hand on his friend's shoulder to shut him up. "It's a long story, pal."

"I'll say!" Mikey added. He patted his growling stomach. "In fact, this story shouldn't be shared over an empty stomach! How about we get some pizza and have it in the lair?"

Again Raphael groaned. "Great. Now you're sounding like _them _again!"

"Uh, Mikey? Our lair has been destroyed." Donatello reminded him.

Mikey's face fell at the reminder that another place they called home was once again in shambles. "Oh, yeah."

"Well how about we go back to our place?" Casey suggested. Everyone voiced in agreement. Well everyone that is, expect Karia.

Karia found herself looking west, the direction of the Foot Headquarters. How she longed to see her daughter! When Chaplin had finally located her father, Karia had decided to go see him alone. At the time, Karia was ready to fight along side her father until the end….as long as her daughter remained safe at home with Chaplin and some of the foot soldiers

"Karia?" April's voice interrupted Karia from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Karia, you are more than welcomed to come join us."

Karia smiled. She felt grateful for the invitation, but she had been away from her child long enough. "Thank you, but I am needed some where else." She looked at Leonardo, the father of her pride and joy. Karia gave him a small smile, and realize that she couldn't go see Kagome without him.

"Leonardo, please come with me. There is much I need to tell you."

Leonardo paused for a minute. He was bruised and exhausted. Going to April's and Casey's to rest was probably the wise choice. Yet he didn't want deny Karia her request. After all, she did save their lives. Besides, Leonardo couldn't help but ignore the feeling that he wanted to spend some more time with Karia, now that she was back on their side.

Leonardo motioned for his family and friends to go ahead. "I'll catch up with you later."

However, Leonardo's bothers, especially Raphael, were hesitated to leave. Despite the fact that Karia had saved all their lives today, Leonardo knew it would still take his brothers a long time for them to totally trust Karia again. Leonardo himself was still unsure how much faith he had in Karia.

"Let us go, my sons," Splinter urged. He sensed how hesitated the three were to leave their brother with their former enemy. However, Splinter also sensed that it was vital for Karia and Leonardo to talk.

"Come." Finally the three other turtles turned around and followed their master and father, leaving Leonardo and Karia alone.

* * *

"Thank you for saving our lives," Leo said quietly as they walked to Karai's headquarters. "Betraying your own father.....I can't imagine how hard that must have been." Karia only nodded, hoping Leonardo would change the subject.

" Karia, if you don't mind me asking....... what made you change your mind?"

Karia bit her lip, debating how to answer. Ever since she first lost her father, she vowed to revenged him. Yet when she saw that her father was finally going to destroy the turtles, she just couldn't let it happen. Having a daughter made her realize how much the world needed them; how much she herself needed them.

"Destroying you isn't honor," Karia answered finally as her headquarters came into view.

Leonardo nodded, though he felt there was something more that Karia had wanted to say….

Once inside the building, Leonardo noticed that not much had changed since he was last there ..…yet something felt different.

"Karia, who else is here?"

"Some of the guards, and Chaplin of course."

As if on cue, Chaplin emerged.  
"Mistress! I didn't' hear you come in…." He stopped when he saw Leonardo besides her.

"Mistress, what is HE doing here?" Chaplin's hand went to the gun on his belt.

Karia raised her hand, motioning him to stop. "Leonardo is here on my request," she explained quietly. Obviously, Chaplin had many questions to ask. While he did deserve some answers, Karia wanted and needed to tell Leonardo the truth first.

"You may leave us."

"But Mistress…."

"That's an order, Chaplin!"

Chaplin flinched at his Mistress's tone. Immediately, Karia regretted losing her temper. Her nervous was getting the best of her.

"Chaplin, please rest," Karia told her servant softly. " I shall explain it all later." Chaplin was still hesitated. Yet he took one more look at Leonardo and then left the room. Chaplin didn't know what was going on…but he was determine to find out.

Finally alone, Karia took Leonardo's hand. "Come."

Chaplin watched from the shadows as Karia led Leonardo to the nursery. He made a hard fist and gritted his teeth. Everything was going so well. He had found Karai's father and the two of them were going to take down the turtles. Now she was holding Leonardo's hand?? WHAT HAPPENED??

Chaplin let a low growl escape his lips. He didn't know why Leonardo was here, nor did he cared. Karia was _his _and he wasn't going to lose her…one way or the other.

* * *

Karia led Leonardo to a small room. Once Karia turned the light on, Leonardo saw a crib, a mobile, and other baby's accessories. _"It is a nursery,"_ Leonardo though in surprise.

Leonardo walked over to the crib. A cubby 9-month old looked back at him with big brown eyes . The baby's dark hair swayed back and forth as she giggled as the strange creature staring down at her. Leonardo could see much of Karia in the baby's face. Strangely, he didn't see any of Chaplin's traits in the baby's appearance.

"So…you and Chaplin have a daughter," Leonardo said dully, trying to keep the unexpected jealousy out of his voice "Congratulations Karia. I'm happy for your both.

Karia shook her head. "Appearances are deceiving, Leonardo. Observe." She picked up a basin of water from the table. Gently, Karia sprinkled water on her child . The baby only giggled. Then, before Leonardo's very eyes, the infant started to change.

"No…" he whispered, "It…it can't be!" But there she was, green as the rest of Leonardo's brothers.

Karia gently put her hand on Leonard's shoulders. "Her name is Kagome, meaning 'sunset,'" Karia whispered softly. "She is yours, Leonardo."

Leonardo could only stare at the child, his hands holding tightly onto the bars of the crib. He had conceived a child….with a _human_? How was that possible? How could one act, one night lead to this? More importantly, what dishonor had Leonardo brought upon himself, on his family, and on Karia? What danger had he brought to this child? What would his family and friends think? What would his _sensei_ think? Leonardo was suppose to be the responsible one; the one who always thought through his actions. It was for those reasons that Splinter had made Leonardo the leader. How could Leonardo do this to him??

Leonardo had always almost felt in control; now he felt helpless. Leonardo's hands started to feel clammy on the crib. His knees started to buckled. Leonardo lowered his head and covered his eyes. Tears flew down Leonardo's face like a river. He heart filled with shame and his mind filled with utter failure.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews! Tell me what should happen next! How should Leo's family react? Keep up the reviews!! **


End file.
